YOU!
by Rikanagisa
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika seorang murid bernama wu yifan/kris menyukai guru kimianya yang manis bernama chen? Bahkan membayangkan hal hal diluar logika bahkan mesum "arghh..hyung..aku tau kau ingin menikmati tubuhku kan? Menikmati setiap inci tubuhku?"chen "ah..my chenchen you are so hot kitten"kris A KrisChen fanfictions


YOU!

Cast:KrisChen dan other

Summary:MAIN HOON NA lihat aja aku gak pandai buat summary

Namaku wu yifan atau sering dipanggil kris, aku sangat tampan berkharisma, bad boy, dan menarik hati yeoja sekolah yang boleh aku bilang membosankan ini, kenapa aku bilang membosankan tentu saja karena aku sudah "mencicipi" mereka katakanlah aku mesum,tapi namja mana tak tertarik dengan "hidangan gratis" yang tersaji dan mendekatimu

"kriseu..oppa"ujar suara yang kutahu si dobi bernama park chanyeol sang kingka sekolah dan sahabat terbaikku

"apa sekarang kau ganti gender dobi?"tanyaku datar

"aniya,tapi aku melihat kumpulan yeoja dibelakangmu sedang berteriak begitu"jawabnya polos

"yak..bukan berarti kau harus melakukan hal menjijikan itu juga park dobi"jawabku

"ah mianhae kris,kulihat kau sedang melamun daritadi ku kira kau ada masalah,karna kris yang aku kenal akan melakukan hal hal mesum terhadap yeoja daripada melamun"ujarnya

"aku sedang malas"jawabku sambil menatap tidak (penuh) minat terhadap kumpulan yeoja yang menamakan diri mereka BAD NAUGHTHY GIRLS. cih! Menjadi yeoja genit perayu namja juga sudah merasa bangga "ah,bagaimana kalau kau ikut taruhannya yongguk?"tawarnya antusias

"memang yongguk sedang taruhan apa?"tanyaku menatapnya yang dengan tidak tahu malunya bermesraan dengan kekasih virtualnya (handphone)

"yongguk bilang siapa saja yang bisa mengalahkan dia bermain panco,dia akan melakukan apapun"jawabnya sambil menatap kekasih tercintanya "anything?"tanyaku

"anything kriseu oppa" jawabnya membuatku mual dan sakit perut

xxx

"ayo kriseu oppa kau bisa mengalahkannya"teriak sekumpulan yeoja yang ku ketahui diketuai oleh seohyun ck!dasar yeoja gila "bersiaplah kau kalah yongguk sshi dan membelikanku mobil sport lambrogini limited edition"ujarku meremehkan dan mencoba menjatuhkannya "dalam mimpimu wu yifan sshi dan bersiaplah menerima kekalahan karna telah berani datang kemari dan menantangku"ujarnya dengan percaya diri tinggi dan katakanlah aku gila mentang berndalan satu ini, demi menghilangkan rasa sepertinya dewi fortuna memang sedang berpihak padanya kali ini. Karna tanganku sedang sedikit sakit dan BRAKK...!

"sudah kubilang kan aku akan menjadi pemenangnya dan bersiaplah"teriaknya membuatku kesal dan ingin memukul wajahnya "yeah" jawabku datar

Xxxx

Dan disinihlah aku seorang wu yifan di depan gerbang sekolah dan harus menerima kekalahan pada seorang berandal sekolah "kau lihat gerbang sekolah yang sering kita lewati,siapapun yang masuk pertama kali melewati gerbang itu kau harus membacakan puisi untuknya"ujar yongguk dengan senyum meremehkan

"kau gila,aku memang playboy tapi bukan penyair apalagi membacakan puisi,aku rasa itu hal konyol"protesku tidak terima

"aku tak menyangka seorang pangeran sepertimu juga pecundang dan penakut"ujarnya sinis

"baiklah"ujarku malas

"itu baru keberanian seorang pangeran sejati,sekarang kau berlututlah dan menunggu"ujarnya pergi yang kutahu sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon bersama kelompoknya,ck! Bagaimana kalalau yang datang si botak virus guru fisika dengan kadar ketidak wararasan 99,9% dan hei aku namja normal masih menyukai yeoja berpakaian sexy,dengan payudara si botak yang kubilang lebih mirip lampu temuan thomas alva edison dan hei! Membacakan puisi untuknya tidak ada dalam daftar kamus seorang wu yifan.

TAP..TAP..TAP

kudengar seorang mendekat dan...

YA TUHAN..

Dia benar benar yang begitu polos,mata sayu sangat menggoda dengan warna cokelat alami, rambut berwarna almond lembut,dan YA TUHAN... BIBIR ITU bibir seperti kucing tapi begitu tipis dan menggodaku untuk melumatnya dan membuatnya "memerah" karena ulahku.

Dan oh apakah ini hukuman untukku? Dengan mengirimkan malaikan cantik penggoda nafsu? Yang bahkan kini aku membayangkan dia berjalan dengan efek angio sejuk dan dengan anggunnya dia berjalan dan membuang buku yang ada ditangannya. rambut almondnya berantakan karena angin dan dia membuka kancing bajunya dengan seduktif

YA TUHAN..YA TUHAN

dia mendekat kemari...

BRUK...!

Akupun terjatuh tapi rasanya bukan sakit tapi manis dan sulit aku jabarkan .katakanlah aku gila yang kini seperti mendengar alunan melodi indah musik yang belum aku dengar tapi rasanya nyaman,bagaikan harpa di surga hingga membuatku bisa melambung tinggi .

aku tak mencintaimu seolah olah kau adalah serbuk mawar atau batu topaz atau panah anyelir yang menyalakan api

aku mencintaimu seperti seseatu dalam kegelapan yang harus dicintai secara rahasia diantara bayang dan jiwa

aku mencintaimu tanpa tahu mengapa,atau kapan,atau darimana aku mencintaimu lurus,tanpa macam macam,tanpa kebanggaan

demikianlah aku mencintaimu karena aku tak tahu cara lainnya.

neul sangcheo badeul ba en nan ge na, ah

kkok baro bwa, uneunge shilheoseo geurae

apeunge himdeureo geurae, geureon neol bolttae mada

Naekkeo haja, naega neol saranghae, eo? naega neol geokjeonghae, eo?

Naega neol kkeut kkaji, chaekim jil ge

Naekkeo haja, niga nal aljanha, eo? niga nal bwat janha, eo?

Naega neol kkeut kkaji, jikyeo julge

Do you hear me… Do you hear me… oh

jeojeun gieok bakhin nungil kkeut nae

Pumeseo jukkil barae

jallin maeumi heullin nunmul samki neun geon

Naji magi deullin neora do gamchu neun na

YA TUHAN...!

Aku tidak bisa menutup mulutku ini dihadapannya.

Diapun berbalik dan berjalan kearahku dan berhenti tepat didepanku bisa kurasakan aroma alami vanila yang memabukan "kuatakan aku menghadapi sosok ini" gumamku. "apa barusan aku mendengar kau bernyanyi dan membacakan puisi untukku,apakah itu lelucon seorang pelajar sekarang?"tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala "ti-tidak aku hanya terpesona pada malaikat yang berjalan didepanku" jawabku dengan bodohnya "mwo...kau?" jawabnya kaget "aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau permainkan seperti barusan,aku ini guru dan hargai aku disini jadi hentikanlah lagu dan puisimu itu dasar tidak sopan"lanjutnya jengkel dan meninggalkanku "kkk...guru cantik dan manis"gumamku

Hallo aku new di dunia fanfictions ini,so salam kenal dan aku suka chen uke.../abaikan

TBC OR END


End file.
